


seen

by patrickbrewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings, Introspection, M/M, Many - Freeform, basically just little snippets of time passing and David being emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/patrickbrewer
Summary: It starts with one caramel macchiato skim, two sweeteners, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder.





	seen

**Author's Note:**

> "HE SEES YOU. FOR ALL THAT YOU ARE."

It starts with one caramel macchiato skim, two sweeteners, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder. 

Patrick says it easily, like he’s had it memorized his entire life. His fingers are warm when they brush David’s, and David nearly crumples to the ground when he bites his lip, like he’s shy about knowing. David thanks him softly, wishing his mom wasn’t standing right there, that he could clear everything up and set his coffee down and kiss him until his head spins. 

Instead he looks down, pressing his lips together as Patrick walks into the back, but that doesn’t stop his heart from pounding wildly as he goes.

Because Patrick memorized his coffee order, and got it for him without even being asked. No one has ever done that for him before. 

No one has ever wanted to.

✧

It’s in the way he teases, gently poking at all of the right buttons to get David simultaneously frustrated and fond. He teases about his sweaters, and his sunglasses, and the breath mints, and the plungers. 

He teases so much that David just _has_ to call him his boyfriend.

✧

Patrick’s eyes are alight with something David’s never seen directed at him before as he stands on the stage and sings to him, fingers strumming his guitar strings expertly. 

Moira puts a hand on his arm, an unexpected show of shocked approval, but even then he can’t look away. 

He might be falling in love.

✧

They stand in the motel room, further apart than either of them would like, _“You make me feel right,”_ and, _“I’m damaged goods,”_ wedged between them so tightly David’s not sure how he’ll ever take another step forward. 

He might just hit the ground too hard.

✧

He dances in the store, arms flailing and affection soaring as he slides to the ground, arms falling into Patrick’s lap as he throws his own in the air.

And even as he kneels there, he feels like he’s floating. 

✧

“I love you.” 

Patrick’s eyes are so warm, so open. 

_Loving_. 

Identical to how they were at the open mic. 

David talks to Ted, awkwardly spilling his feelings out onto the hair-covered floor of the vet’s office.

He realizes as he walks back into the store that he’s not falling or floating. 

He’s stepping. He’s choosing to love and to be loved. 

Arms wrap around shoulders, lips meet, and tears build in David’s eyes.

“I love you.” 

✧

A kiss on the shoulder in mourning of an espresso machine, a guilty tree walk, a new apartment miscommunication, a drunken housewarming party, an extra-long hug, a forced baseball game.

Patrick keeps staying. David keeps stepping. 

✧

An untimely reveal. A confession. 

A press of foreheads, and unwavering eye contact. 

“I love you.” “I love you.”

A slow dance, one of the happiest nights of Patrick’s life.

A comfortable, easy press of Patrick’s face into his shoulder. 

Patrick knows then. 

David doesn’t.

✧

A stick through a shoe, a lack of first aid supplies, and a tiny bottle of hand sanitizer later, Patrick slides four rings onto David’s fingers. 

“Easiest decision of my life.” 

It plays in David’s head over and over for weeks after, and soon it becomes his favorite song. 

**Author's Note:**

> dan made me emo i'm sorry idek what this is


End file.
